Taking the Plunge
Taking the Plunge is an episode from the 65th season. This episode introduces Plunger, the plumber turtle. Starring *Plunger Featuring *Lumpy *Leaky Appearances *Jerry *Goose Plot Plunger emerges from a manhole with a plunger in his hand, panting. He gets a call on his cellphone and answers it. The caller, Lumpy, tells Plunger that his toilet is clogged, making Plunger sigh upsettingly. He then tells him he'll be on his way and hangs up. He gets out of the pothole and calls Leaky to tell her to come over to Lumpy's place. Plunger and Leaky knock on Lumpy's door, who lets them in. Goose, Lumpy's guest, lends Lumpy an empty bottle of maple syrup, a plate with pancake crumbs on it and exits the house. Lumpy sighs and demands the two plumbers to get to work. Leaky nods excitedly, while Plunger nods blankly and Lumpy enters his kitchen. Leaky and Plunger are seen under Lumpy's bathroom in a sewer. Plunger, as he tightens a pipe with a monkey wrench, gets hungry and takes a break to chow down on a mushroom, leaving Leaky to his work. Leaky gasps and hurries over to the pipe Plunger was fixing and fixes it for him. Leaky tells Plunger to be more careful. After telling him this, she also tells him that he has a plunger stuck to his shell, giggling after doing so. Plunger notices it and tries reaching it, being unable due to his shell's size. Plunger turns around, hitting Leaky in the face with the plunger. He then backs up, impaling her in the head. Not noticing this, he backs up into a pipe, impaling the pipe. Because of this, and the fact that the pipe had water flowing through it, water sprays through the hole. As water slowly floods the sewer, Plunger attempts taking off the plunger using rope. He ties the rope to a pipe above and ties the other end of the rope to the plunger. He also ties a piece of rope to his hands and slowly runs the opposite direction of the rope, snapping the rope off its bolts. Goose, who was using the toilet in his house, hears lots of water gushing underneath him, so he looks into his toilet. Water gushes out and splatters him. Plunger decides to try one more thing: growth mushrooms. He gets a red capped mushroom from his pocket and eats it. However, the results are not what he wanted, as he now feels sick. He vomits up blood and falls face-first into the slowly rising water. Lumpy sees how his house is filled with water and happily jumps in. Jerry, who is outside, wearing black shorts and a white T-shirt, sees a pipe jutting out of the ground, where it sprays blood into her face, freaking her out. The episode ends with Plunger's plunger just falling off. Deaths *Leaky is impaled in the head. *Goose is splattered by water. *Plunger drowns in rising water. Trivia *This is Plunger's debut. *Plunger eating a red capped mushroom, thinking it will make him huge, is a reference to the "Red Mushroom" from Mario, a mushroom that enhances Mario's size if he eats it. *Jerry is seen at the beginning of the episode, wearing her pink shorts. Category:Fan Episodes Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Season 65 Episodes